feilafandomcom-20200214-history
Secluded
Secluded, whose true name is Tom Ganter, joined Feila on 5/16/06, as user number 10. He doesn't have a fursona, nor does he have any idea what species it would be. Even if he came up with a species, however, he wouldn't be able to draw it, since drawing to him is what playing catch is to a snake. The only artistic outlet he has achieved any level of success (that term being up for debate) in so far has been writing, but he does it so rarely it can hardly be considered significant. When he joined, he was one of Feila's youngest members, having joined at age 14. At one time, he was even a moderator, but after a period of stagnant inactivity, he and RabidFox agreed it was best to give up these rights. He has yet to join the APP. Findin' them clues be tough. He holds the title of "adjective," and what an adjective-y adjective he is. Secluded also thinks he is a cultured and sophisticated thirty-year-old man. His current RP count is, sadly, below twenty. What is that douche even doing on Feila? ---- Medieval Characters Jherik Kredd - Jherik was Secluded's first character, and he's an American red fox. He's an uptight, self-righteous noble who preaches a hell of a lot and talks too much. He was born in Domus, and he lived there for some time, but he eventually decided that he was terribly sick of being stuck in a territorial country like Domus, so he started to travel. He's almost died twice, once by scythe, later by a particularly deadly yo-yo. Dyrff Wills - Dyrff is a meerkat mercenary whose birthplace remains a mystery to him, much to his delight, since he relishes the potential drama that accompanies such mystery, but he was raised in Gawain. He has an unbelievably huge ego, and he might remind you of a snot-nosed teenager who doesn't know his place. He will do any job he is hired to do, except for murder, since he lacks the stomach for it. However, he doesn't refuse such offers, he merely lies about doing them. This means that he has a stellar rate of success in the eyes of his benefactors. This lifestyle has yet to catch up with him. Shuglel Inet - Shuglel is a crazy-ass collared lemming from the arctic islands. He was once a decorated war hero, but he suffered a severe case of shell-shock, and lost his mind in the most awful of manners. He can no longer communicate with others, but he speaks to himself in soliloquies in place of outward communication (pretentious enough for you?). He is currently Secluded's most often used character. He's also different enough from "Lord of the Rings'" Gollum to narrowly avoid copyright infringement. ---- Modern Characters Rek - There are still some details about this beaked raven that are yet to be determined, but so far he is a drunkard with tennis elbow who is addicted to slots. He also threw up on a hedgehog. Good stuff. ---- Future Characters Tom - Although he's (it's?) got the same name as his (its?) creator, Tom isn't a whole lot like Tom. Tom's a brain. And Tom is already getting sick of saying Tom. This character was a dead person's brain. When it was removed, it was revitalized, and placed in preservation liquid inside of a small, white, plastic cube, commonly referred to as the iBrain (that's a lie). His nerve cells have all been artificially attached to the cube, which has sensors all over it. So, if you see a little white box on the floor and you kick it, Tom will feel pain. Don't kick cubes. The engineers who made Tom botched the job, though, so Tom has emotional problems. At some point, when the "Tom" project was scrapped, he was able to escape being trashed, thanks to the wheels the engineers attached to the cube as a sort of cruel joke. Now he exists on the fringes of society as a cube on a spherical planet. Oh, and lives in constant fear of being knocked over. Category:People